Controlling Instincts
by Caliwali6
Summary: All vampires Jerry created never lasted very long, most died before a full year. They knew what they needed to survive, but they didn't know when to stop, until he creates Carly a vampire who uses her resent to control herself.


"Wake up, we've got to move," Jerry said as he shook the girl. His cover was blown after a few of his newborns got out. Their lack of control had caused too many murders at the same time catching the attention of hunters who proceeded to slaughter the young vampires. He had hoped to create a coven in this town, but it was too late. It was time to move on to somewhere more conspicuous. The girl moaned dramatically as she rolled over away from him.

Jerry growled as he gripped her shoulders lifting her in an upright position. "Did you hear me?" he asked as his voice rose in volume.

Her eyes lazily rolled open as she looked at him. The color flashed black before fading to a pretty teal color. "Yes, I heard you loud and clear now give me five more minutes," she said softly in her British accent. She pulled gently away from him pushing her head into a pillow.

Jerry sighed as he stood up, he knew what was wrong. "Carly it's the middle of the night and you should be awake. How long has it been since you had a drink?" He asked. Carly was stubborn when it came to being a vampire. She still hadn't come to terms with what she was and it was usually weeks she went without blood. The times she drank were when she no longer had the will power to control herself. The longest she went was a month and a half and it was basic Hell for the first human that came near her.

"Five this morning?" Carly guessed. "I usually drink my tea earlier on Monday mornings, although it didn't taste good. Are you buying the cheap store brand kind because I specifically told you not to get that one."

Jerry shook his head, "It's Thursday and you know that's not what I meant."

"Oh, I slept for that long?" Carly said as she pushed herself up. She brushed her long brown hair out of her face. "About two and a half weeks?"

Jerry shook his head again. "You know you can't keep doing this; eventually there will come a time when you like it."

"Oh murdering people so that I can function? That sounds like lots of fun," Carly answered in a fake enthusiastic voice. She frowned as her tone became darker. "Thanks, but I think I'll stick with this routine."

He chuckled then sat back down on the bed reaching out his hand as he caressed her face. She looked down then directly into his eyes. "You know, I never expected you to act like this. Yes the signs were all their when I found you, but I thought you would be just as submissive as the rest."

_Flashback_

_Carly adjust her backpack as she stepped out into the warm air. She was on holiday with her friends in the US. While her parent usually went everywhere with her, she convinced them this time to let her go alone. After all she was sixteen, practically almost an adult._

_She went shopping with her friends at the mall and found a store she really adored. Her friends decided to leave after taking almost an hour convincing her it was time to go home. She promised them she would catch the bus home when she was done._

_She smiled happily as she sun set a soft glow over the horizon. It was beautiful and made her feel at peace. However, it also meant she had to hurry back to the hotel room before it got too dark for her to see anything in front of her._

_She sat down on a wooden bench pulling her floral skirt down to cover her knees, crossing her legs as she tapped her brown combat boots together. She flipped out her phone texting her friends quickly to let them know she was on her way. _

_She sighed as it vibrated, telling her they got worried. "Hello?" She answered calmly. "No, no I promise I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Don't wait for me I'll catch up." She nodded with a laugh as her friend made other offers. "No it's fine, you start eating and I'll pick up a little treat." She bit her lip. "See you soon Hannah, mhmm bye."_

_"__Nice accent," a voice said behind her causing her to flinch. Carly turned her head relaxing as she looked at the owner of the voice. The man was nice looking with his dark tousled hair and dark brown eyes; his pale skin was a mystery as most people in California were very tan._

_"__Thank you," she answered as a polite obligation. She watched him as he came around the bench to sit next to her, although she was slightly uncomfortable she didn't show it as she calmly looked into his eyes._

_"__I'm guessing you're not from around here," he said with a smile as he tapped his fingers on his leg. "Yes correct you are." Carly answered quietly. "I'm from London and I'm here on a holiday for a few weeks." She brushed her teeth together as she wondered why she let that information slip._

_"__It's nice to meet you, my name's Jerry," he friendly said as he held out his hand. "My name's Caroline, but I go by Carly," she said with a wince as she shook his cold hand. What was wrong with her?_

_"__How do you like it here Carly?" he asked as he placed his arm on the back of the bench. He grinned showing his nice white teeth._

_"__Um, it's good." Carly answered as she slid away._

_His eyes looked at her studying her every feature as if he was trying to figure something out. It was unsettling as he stared at her in silence, almost like the look a predator gives to its prey before it pounces for the killing strike._

_"__You're a very pretty girl, you know that?" He said in a soothing voice._

_Carly instantly knew what his game was. "My mum told me not to talk to strangers." She said quickly as a defense mechanism._

_"__That's a good thing, it can protect you in the future." He commented as she slid more to the side. He could tell she was beginning to feel uncomfortable as she slid away from him._

_"__Look if you want to talk I'll talk, but let's not flirt okay?" Carly said as her eyes looked at the ground._

_Jerry let out a violent cough bending over as he tried to clear up. "Are you okay?" Carly asked as she moved closer to him. "Yes," he let out another cough. "Probably just a cold."_

_He began to cough more then cover his mouth as if he was about to throw up. He sprang up rushing towards the alleyway. Carly let her compassion get the best of her as she followed after. "Are you okay?" she asked again, "do you need me to go call someone?" She ran finally catching up as he made retching sounds. She patted his back frowning in confusion as she saw no signs of throw up on the ground._

_She opened her mouth about ready to accuse him until his lips suddenly crashed against hers. In her shock, she didn't kiss back as her hands pushing against his chest in refusal. She moved her head to the side to stop, but her placed his hands on her cheeks pulling her closer in._

_Carly proceeded to stop on his foot as she pulled away in disgust wiping off her lips. "What the hell?" She asked in an angered voice. "Was that an act just to get me to snog with you?" She slapped him sharply across the face. "Did that give you the effect you wanted?"_

_He chuckled unfazed, "You've got a fire, I like that."_

_Carly rolled her eyes giving him an exasperated sigh as she turned to exit the alley. Her eyes widened as he appeared in front of her walking towards her with a slow calculating pace._

_She back up shaking her head as his eyes darkened to a black soulless color. He opened up his mouth revealing sharp fangs. "Please just leave me alone I'll get on the bus and we can all forget about this," she said as she tried to walk around him. His arms shot out grabbing her shoulders. Carly tried to pull away kicking him in the chest as she struggled._

_"__Just calm down, It'll be over soon." He promised as he lowered his head to her neck." No please stop," Carly begged as she pushed harder against him. She opened her mouth to scream only to relax as his fangs entered her neck beginning to drain her. She let out a soft moan as she felt herself getting weaker until she dropped into a dark void losing consciousness._

Narrator's POV

"Don't do that." Carly said softly placing his hands back to his sides.

"Well get up, we've got to move," Jerry said as he lifted up his bag. "Already? I thought we were doing pretty good," Carly answer as she swung her legs over to the edge of the bed.

"Yes, someone has ruined our cover so we've got to use a new area, I found a house just outside of Las Vegas. It's nice and secluded so we should have no problem," Jerry explained.

"Is Max coming with us? I think he's the only one I could actually hold a conversation with." Carly asked curiously as she slipped a flannel shirt over her blue tank top.

"No he's dead," Jerry answered calmly. "Oh man already? That was quick considering the fact I was just starting to warm up to him." She pulled her hair to the side quickly weaving it into a braid. She pulled out a nail clipper trimming her nails that were getting sharp.

"No, look you look fine and we need to leave now before the hunters get here. I don't need to lose another vampire because she's trying to look pretty." Jerry said snapping the clippers from her hands

"Not pretty just normal, I want to look normal." Carly said taking a deep breath. "Now if you would give them back to me, I just need to get rid if these." She held up her hands showing the last few points. "I would really appreciate it." She added sarcastically.

"Can you just forget about that right now? You shouldn't even be worrying about it when it's normal for a vampire." Jerry said as his voice became more frustrated.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to be like this!" Carly growled angrily. Her eyes darkened as she struggled to keep it under.

"Do you see? Your body's all ready for it, but for some reason that spirit just won't let go." He chuckled, " You just need to forget about it. Responsibility, moral obligation it's all in your way and it's all in here." He pointed at his head.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to tune it all out. Everything was stressing her out, and as a result her self control was lacking.

She scoped up her backpack sighing. "Fine, let's get this move over with so I can go back to sleep." her hand reached our for the brass knob turning it towards so she could head out towards the car.

The scent of human rose in the air causing her to freeze as she stared at the boy shakily holding a stake gun. "M-move and I-I'll shoot." He said with a frightened voice. She eyed him trying to hold her jaws together as her fangs shot out in hunger. The scent coming from very recent cuts on his arms did no help at all.

Jerry stood behind her with an amused expression as he massaged her arms. "Where's the rest of your friends? I thought hunting was all about teamwork." He stayed in a calm position as Carly disappeared from his hands.

"T-to s-slow." The young man answered. He held the gun stiffly waiting for Jerry to make a move. He frowned as realised one thing. "W-where did that girl go? She was there just a s-second ago."

A soft gasp escaped his mouth as the gun was snatched from his hands and thrown in the opposite direction. Jerry smiled making a motion with his head as the boy turned around.

Carly opened up her mouth letting our a soft growl to scare the boy. At the moment it gave her pleasure to see the boy's trembling lips. Her black, almost emotionless eyes studied him eagerly. "May I have him Jerry? I mean after all I've such a good girl and that scent is driving me crazy."

"He's all yours, just make it quick." Jerry said as he took a stake and snapped it in his hand. "I'll be in the car." Carly nodded looking at him before turning her gave back to the boy. "You don't have to do this, you can just let me kill him and you'll go back to normal. You can live out life as human with your family." He told her quickly.

"Oh darling." Carly said with a sad voice. "it's too late for me. I've been missing for five years. I'm already too far past gone and I don't believe my family is looking for me." She gripped his neck. "Don't worry I won't make make you suffer."

She sunk her fangs into his neck, using her hand to cover his screams until he lowered to senseless mumbles. The sweet taste bursted in her mouth creating a sort of energised feel. Making Carly feel more awake. It finally subsided to silence as she dropped the body.

She shook her head with a sigh slipping a piece of gum out of her pocket. Chewing it to forget about what had just happened. The mint spread across her tongue making it numb as she wiped the blood off her lips.


End file.
